


strike us like matches

by endofadream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They pretend like this was a surprise, that Richard visiting Lee on set for an early birthday present hadn't been planned even though it had, worked around shoots and flight schedules to give them as much time together as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strike us like matches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurelin (Lintelomiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/gifts).



> Totally meant for something longer and kinkier for the inevitable birthday sex fic, but work's been kicking my butt and I'm too tired to plot something out (which really just means that it'll appear later as a non-birthday fic). Gifted to Laurelin because she's simply amazing and such a talented writer and an A+ human being (as well as a much-appreciated cheerleader) and everyone should go give her and her stories a lot of love <3

Richard’s head bobbing between Lee’s legs is something that Lee will never tire of seeing, especially when it’s dusk and everything is shadowed and gray from the minimal light filtering in through the small trailer windows, blinds shut and curtains drawn tight. The sheets are a mess around them, tangled and pooled at Lee’s heels and trapped under the bulk of Richard’s body, and their clothes are scattered from the door to the tiny bed. Lee is pretty sure that Richard’s underwear have somehow made it halfway across the trailer, and he isn't even sure where his own socks are.

They’ve had so few opportunities to do this in the last few months and all day on set Lee had been jittery, mind elsewhere in between takes, replaying memories of Richard’s mouth, Richard’s eyes, Richard’s throaty gasps and the twist of his spine and the bulge of muscle when he’s on all fours and Lee pushes into him, holding Richard’s arm tight behind his back just to hear the needle-fine whine of painful pleasure, the grunted syllable of Lee’s name. He misses the sex, but he misses the little details, too, like Richard's laugh lines, the tiny smiles and secret looks that he saves just for Lee.

Lee gasps, brings a hand down to cradle the back of Richard’s skull, and he has no idea how this man does this, how someone so unassuming and shy can suck cock better than any partner Lee has had. “God,” Lee breathes, and he wishes Richard’s hair were longer so he could grip it in tight fists and pull the way that always makes Richard mewl. Instead, he settles for stroking, going lower to grip the back of Richard’s neck and feel the tense and work of tendon and muscle as Richard goes lower. “So fucking good, Rich. So hot.”

They pretend like this was a surprise, that Richard visiting Lee on set for an early birthday present hadn't been planned even though it had, worked around shoots and flight schedules to give them as much time together as possible. Unfortunately, that still means that they only get about a day and a quarter, but honestly, Lee doesn't mind. He’ll take these nanoseconds over text and Skype any day, because text can’t give him the sense of absolute contentment that only physically being with Richard can bring, and Skype can’t give him the scent of Richard’s cologne or the way that he looks curled up next to Lee in the mornings.

Richard pulls off with a wet sound, pressing damp kisses to the jut of Lee’s hip, the tense muscle of his thigh. His hand keeps its twisting, steady movements, stroking lee from base to tip with a firm sureness that sets his toes curling and his back rising, rising, as breathing becomes labored and shallow.

“Missed this,” Richard rasps, and Lee struggles up to look down, forgets his next inhale at the way that Richard is looking at him—hungry, like he wants to devour Lee whole. “Dreamt about this,” Richard continues, and he lets go of Lee’s cock in favor of gripping Lee’s thighs, gently easing his legs further apart. Lee whines, feeling heat rise to his cheeks at the shameless way he’s splayed, vulnerable and open to Richard’s desirous gaze, and he finds that he _wants it_ , wants more and everything, wants Richard to peel him back layer by layer until he’s reached the very last. “You, spread open on the bed, just like you are now. Begging for me to take you.” His hands slide under, broad and strong, and grip Lee’s ass and squeeze, and Lee moans, arching, lifting his hips and grabbing at the sheets.

It’s the character bleed, Lee knows, mixed in with the frustrating longing of being apart from each other for so long. The glint in Richard’s eye and the rough way he pulls Lee forward aren’t quite him, are the product of something more feral, something with a desire to overtake and overpower, and it awakens something in Lee, too, something that yearns to roll over and accept, to let Richard pin him down and do whatever he wants. It sparks heat in Lee’s belly, crackles its way into blazing arousal, and the sharp throb in his cock has Lee whining, reaching above his head to grip at the pillows, offering without words his unspoken thoughts.

“Please,” he says, and it comes out hoarser than intended, cracking and unsteady. He meets Richard’s gaze, bites his lip, and adds, “Take me,” stretching out in a feline way that he knows drives Richard crazy.

They don’t have time to fuck, and Lee is willing to bet that Richard isn't clean, either, but neither of them has ever said no to a good blowjob. Richard groans at the spread of Lee’s body, squeezes his ass one more time before he grits out Lee’s name and stretches up his body, tangling his fingers in Lee’s hair and kissing him hard.

Lee clutches at the strong slope of Richard’s back, slides one hand down the line of his side and under, over defined quavering abs and sparse hair and to the thick root of Richard’s cock. Richard bites down on Lee’s lip when Lee wraps his hand around him, pushes into Lee’s fist with unsteady thrusts. Breaking the kiss with a wet gasp Richard buries his face in the crook of Lee’s neck, and Lee watches the way that Richard unwinds like a thread from a sweater, muscles bunching and smoothing as he fucks Lee’s fist, and, god, Lee misses this view when it’s Richard fucking him, misses the driving weight of Richard’s cock in him and the roll of his hips, misses Richard’s tiny breathless grunts and the way that he always mutters _I love you_ over and over under his breath when he gets close.

“Stop, stop,” Richard murmurs, kissing along Lee’s jaw, and Lee does, swiping his thumb over the damp, velvety tip once more before letting his hand fall away completely. He tips his head to the side and Richard takes, kissing along the soft curve of Lee’s neck until Lee is moaning, too turned on to even care what sounds he’s making. “Let me,” Richard’s saying, and then he’s slinking down Lee’s body again, settling between Lee’s legs and lifting them up over his shoulders. Their eyes meet, brief, and Richard has a teasing quirk to his lips that has Lee’s stomach swooping and his mouth falling open in a silent gasp.

He takes Lee all in one go, swallowing past wet, muffled chokes until his nose brushes hair, and Lee cries out, arching up and squeezing his eyes shut. The clench of Richard’s throat around him, the vibrating hum of his voice, pushes Lee closer and closer to the edge, and he can feel weeks and weeks of stress, of mounting sexual frustration, beginning to crumble and loosen. Lee pets through Richard’s hair, tips his head back and gasps, moans, “Oh fuck, oh _god_ , Richard, I’m so close, baby—”

Richard pulls back, works at the tip and strokes what he isn't reaching. He looks up as he tongues at the slit, licks around the slope of the head, and Lee is so close he’s rigid with it, breaths hitching higher and higher as that fire crackles brighter. A finger comes down to rub over the crease of his balls, over the sensitive skin of his perineum, and Lee is gone, arching up off the bed with a cry of Richard’s name, and Richard is sealing his mouth over the head of Lee’s cock as he starts to come.

It’s darker, now, Richard a silhouette as he pulls off of Lee’s cock with a _pop_ ,  and Lee shudders at the muffled sounds of swallowing. For the first time in weeks he’s sated, feels warm and heavy with satisfying orgasm, and he supposes that that’s what loosens his tongue when he grabs at Richard’s arm once he hears the slick sounds of Richard jerking himself off, tugs and says, “C’mon, come on me. Come on my face.”

A sharp intake of breath, then Richard is climbing over him, clamoring awkwardly for the light next to the bed, and Lee takes hold of Richard’s hips, lets out a sigh once the light clicks on and bathes them in yellow, gives Lee the tantalizing view of Richard’s eyes blown wide, of his cock hard and flushed red and jutting obscenely between his legs. Lee wets his lips, looks up, and before Richard can even ask if Lee’s sure—he is, fuck, and it isn't like they haven’t had accidental facials in the past—Lee nods his head.

It doesn’t take long after Richard straddles Lee’s chest and takes himself in hand, the other deep in Lee’s hair to force his head back, and it’s only a few slick-sounding strokes before Richard is gasping, keening as he starts to come, and Lee is opening his mouth after the first warm streak on his chin. Above him he can hear the baritone rumble of Richard’s voice, the “Holy shit, Lee,” and “Oh my god,” and the deep groan when Lee surges up on his elbows to lick at Richard’s cock, carefully opening his eyes and relishing in the gentle hand to his chin as Richard stares wide-eyed down at him.

It’s later, once they’re both cleaned and clothed and pressed close, Lee going over lines for tomorrow and Richard content to sit silent next to him, that Richard props his chin on Lee’s shoulder and says, “This wasn't your actual birthday present, I hope you know.”

Lee looks over, raising a brow, and says, “Oh?”

Richard hums. “Nope.” It falls silent again immediately after, and Lee manages a few more minutes before curiosity gets the better of him.

“Aren’t you going to tell me what it is?”

“I like keeping you guessing.”

Lee whines, tossing his script to the side. “ _Richard_.”

“Yes?” There’s laughter in Richard’s voice as he pulls away, and he’s _smirking_ , that bastard. If Lee didn't love him so much he’d hit him. Instead, he settles for the full puppy act, including both pouting and wide eyes. “Oh no, you’re just going to have to wait until you get back home to get it. Don't you try to weasel this out of me.”

“Can’t you at least give me a _hint_?”

“You want a hint?” Richard asks, straddling Lee’s hips and pressing a firm hand to the center of his chest to force him back. Lee gulps, staring up at Richard, and nods. Richard bends down and Lee bites his tongue to mask a whine, squirming at the hot pass of breath over his ear. “When we get back home, I want you to tie me down and use your birthday present on me. That good?”

“Oh shit,” Lee gasps, and Richard chuckles, murmurs, “That’s what I thought,” before he’s pulling at the buttons of Lee’s shirt again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is here (endofadream)! Comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
